A New Feeling
by Doom on YOU
Summary: Zoro is a typical college student at One Piece University, and he's in for an emotional surprise when he unexpectedly gets a new roommate.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my first fic and I'm very sorry if the chapter seems rushed or choppy. I'm not sure how long future chapters will be, but I'm happy with this length. Anywho, I hope you enjoy. I had fun writing it.**

* * *

Zoro sauntered into the Mihawk Fencing Academy, his swords clanging around in the old fencing bag he carried. It was a bit worn down and tearing in some places but Zoro had used that old bag since he was five, so he couldn't bare replacing it. Everything else in the old fencing club was about the same age as Zoro's duffle. The LEDs in the electric score panels were all either broken or problematic, flickering about a thousand times before settling on the appropriate number. The fencing strips were just a different kind of wood than the floors themselves, and all the couches and chairs in the sitting area were torn in several places. Zoro could say with absolute certainty that the only thing holding the old furniture together was the do-it-yourself masking tape repair jobs performed by Dracule Mihawk himself. As he crossed the threshold of the establishment, the dull rusty bell gave a pitiful chime to let everyone know that someone had entered.

"Zoro!" bellowed Mihawk, the club's owner.

"What is it this time, Old Man?" Zoro replied.

"What time is it?" the owner shot back, hawk-like eyes staring directly into Zoro's soul. Zoro nervously checked his watch. The device confirmed his fears.

"It's 6:36."

"And how late does that make you, Zoro?"

"Six minutes. Look, it's just six minutes, I don't see what the big deal is." Zoro replied haughtily.

"JUST six minutes?!" Mihawk said, making his astonished face.

"Yeah, just six minutes." Zoro was starting to get angry, and his tone of voice showed it.

"Well now you're JUST gonna have to do sixty push-ups for being late. GET TO IT!" shouted the avid owner.

Zoro just sighed. He was planning on doing a thousand push-ups anyway. Last time he tried, he made it to 834 before collapsing, he green hair moist with sweat. He wondered how many he could accomplish now. Zoro walked over to the bench, stuffing his bulky bag under it. Then he started working, absent-mindedly doing push-up after push-up. Just before he reached three hundred, a bell chimed. It was a blissful, peaceful sound. It was a solid, heavenly _ring_ that was strong, yet gentle. Zoro froze. Or was it time that froze? Zoro couldn't tell. All he knew was that the only bell within hearing range was the one above the door. That bell, however, was old and rusty and it probably hadn't sounded that good even when it was new. So why? Where? What caused the beautiful chime? He looked up and towards the door. The bell was swaying back into a resting position, and under it, a beautiful girl walked into Mihawk's academy. She had shoulder length ginger locks that bobbed gently as she walked through the door. She wore a hot pink tank top with a cartoon style monkey on it and jeans that complimented her slender legs. On her feet were chocolate brown flip-flips. There was also a peculiar tattoo on her shoulder. Zoro saw it, but couldn't figure out what it was. He didn't really care. He was just focused on the gorgeous woman standing a mere twenty feet away. She met his gaze, smiled, and walked into Mihawk's office.

Zoro's trance was broken. He was utterly shocked. He had seen many beautiful women, but she was the most stunning of them all. She was so pretty that she seemed to glow, giving off a glorious luster that only a goddess could compare with. He felt hot despite the chilly Fall air the women let in when she opened the door. He looked at his hands and found that they were a bit pale, and he was sweating profusely. Zoro went to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. His face was beet red. He was suddenly worried. Had the woman seen his blushing face? He felt embarrassed, which didn't help his already pink cheeks. Zoro walked out of the small bathroom taking deep breaths. He felt a little jumpy, and his stomach was doing flips as the memory of the woman lingered remaining fresh in his mind. He recounted the vivid feeling that he felt when she smiled at him. He wandered over to the bench, grabbed his bag, and went to tell Mihawk he was leaving on account of his less-than-okay stomach. He felt sick. But it was a good kind of sick. Zoro wondered if it was even possible to be sick in a good way. Dracule looked a little worried, noted his sweating red face, and let Zoro go for the night. Zoro put his bag in the back seat and set off towards his apartment in town. The girl plaguing his mind the whole way.

* * *

**Who is that beautiful girl? I'm sure all of you know, but poor Zoro is left dazed and confused. As I said, this is my first fic I hope you liked it. I'll try to update weekly. I'm going to California next week, but the place I'm staying in has WiFi so I'll make sure to update if I get a chance. Please don't hesitate to tell me my writing is terrible, and I'll try to make improvements based on your reviews. Ciao for now!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Life-Changing Question

**Helloooooo everyone. I'm posting this chapter from my hotel in California. I would've updated a day or two ago, but the Embassy Suites in Monterey charges $10 for WiFi. Now that I'm in the Yosemite area, my internet sucks but at least I have it. But enough of my ranting. Here it is: chapter two!**

* * *

Zoro entered Apartment 15B without a care in the world. It was a little run-down apartment building consisting of a bedroom, a small kitchen (that Zoro hardly ever used), a small bathroom with twin sinks, and a large living room with a navy blue chair and a matching couch. In the corner was a mid-sized television set. The place was a by no means clean. Zoro didn't find it that important to clean. If he could walk through it and if he had something to sleep on, he didn't have a problem with a little messiness.

Zoro slipped his shoes off and realized that there was a familiar pair of chocolate brown flip-flops on the doormat. He didn't recall owning a pair like that, but dismissed his doubt thinking perhaps that Sanji or Luffy had forgotten them during a previous visit.

Zoro made his way to the kitchen and pulled a frozen chicken pot pie out. He tore off the cardboard and plastic, put the pie on a plate, and slipped it into the microwave. After setting the device for the desired time, Zoro sat down on the couch. As soon as he sat down, he heard something. He tried to recognize the sound. "Is that the…shower?" Zoro thought as he made his way down the hallway. The pitter-patter of water droplets got louder and Zoro heard a feminine voice singing long and sorrowful notes. Whoever it was, they didn't hear Zoro enter the tiny bathroom.

"Hello?" Zoro inquired. The green haired man was answered with a shrill "EEEP!" that echoed down the hallway. It was at that moment that Zoro realized why those flip-flops by the door looked familiar: the orange-haired girl was wearing them at Mihawk's fencing club.

Zoro focused back in on reality and noticed that the girl was still screeching. "Whoa, calm down!" he ordered her. Then she yelled at him to get out. Blushing uncontrollably, Zoro hurriedly left and went to go wait on the couch for her to finish in the shower.

_FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER_

Nami padded down the hall, still recovering from the shock of someone walking in on her shower in her new apartment. Seeing a head of green hair poking up from the couch, she entered the living room. Seating herself in the navy arm chair, she looked the man in the eye. He was already staring at her, munching away at a chicken pot pie. He was handsome, but his serious eyes and lack of a smile made him look kind of scary. He had a well-toned body, broad shoulders, and muscular arms. His white shirt was stretched tightly over his built frame. The realization hit her that he was the man she saw when she walked into the fencing club earlier that day. Realizing that she was staring, Nami looked away sheepishly while pretending to be focused on something out the window.

"Why're you in my apartment?" he asked her through a mouthful of pie.

"The landlady said that you were behind on your rent so she said I could have this apartment. She said to just kick you out if you were here" she said, turning to look him in the eye.

"Leaving? Like hell I am!" he said vehemently to no one in particular.

"I still don't know your name" Nami said. Then she gasped, noticing what she had just said. _"Did I really just say that? Why do I care about his name?" _ The questions repeated over and over in her head. He stared at her, a look of surprise on his face.

"I'm Zoro…" he muttered.

"My name is Nami" she introduced herself.

"Pleasure to meet you" he said, much to her surprise.

The pair sat in silence for a little bit.

"Look, I really like this apartment" Nami said nervously.

"Hm" Zoro simply answered, focusing on his pie.

"And I'd be lonely if I were here by myself…" she said, a blush creeping across her face. Zoro stopped eating and looked her in the eye.

"What're you suggesting?" a hint of excitement in his voice.

"I'll help you pay your rent, and in exchange, we share the apartment" the words tumbled out of Nami's mouth. Zoro couldn't believe his ears. Had she just asked to live with him? He wanted it to be so. He wanted to be closer to this girl "Uh..sure" he replied, trying to be nonchalant. In Nami's mind, she exploded with joy. She couldn't help but smile. "Then it's settled!" she exclaimed. "We're roommates!"

* * *

**Welp. A bit shorter than the last chapter, but I'm trying to pace myself here. I don't have an idea for chapter three, but I'll still update next week at some point. SURPRISE! They're roommates. This fic's forecast is sunny with a high chance of adorableness later on. Hope you enjoyed! Peace out until next week!**


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Settled In

**Greetings everyone. I'm back from California, and if I were still there now, I would've been evacuated. A few days are I left, a wildfire broke out less than a quarter mile from where I was staying. Thank you, lucky stars. Anyway, here it is: Chapter 3! More cuteness between Zoro and Nami. Green and orange go so well together. And thanks to everyone for the positive feedback, it's inspiring. Now, to the story!**

* * *

Thus, it was decided. Nami and Zoro would live together. Zoro had let Nami have the bedroom, as he was fine sleeping anywhere. Nami thanked him and remarked that he was very polite. Zoro replied with a yawn and a "Yeah yeah", to which Nami rescinded the compliment under her breath as she went into her new bedroom. She was pretty anxious to get to know him better, although she could already tell he'd be a bit of a pain. However, just as she was going to approach him with small talk, she entered the living room only to find Zoro gone from where she had left him only a few moments before. She checked the whole apartment thoroughly but he was gone without a trace. "How rude of him" thought the red-head.

Suddenly, she felt very compelled to tell someone about Zoro and their new living assortment. So, Nami looked for a phone instead. After locating it in the kitchen, she returned to her room and flopped down on the bed. Nami dialed a number and put the device up to her ear. "_Come on. Pick up!" _Nami urged the person she hoped would be on the other line. After a seemingly endless series of repetitive tones, the call was finally answered. "Nojiko?" Nami inquired.

"Hello? Is that you, Nami?" the blue-haired woman replied.

"Yeah, it's me!" Nami said enthusiastically. She was happy to talk to her sister.

"Did you find your apartment okay?"

"Yeah, although there's a bit of a complication" Nami slyly let on.

"You didn't already charge someone money for something silly, did you?" Nojiko laughed.

"No, it's a different kind of complication" Nami said, "although, that was a good guess". She blushed a little at the thought of talking about Zoro.

"What is it?" Nojiko sounded genuinely curious now.

"Well you see," Nami began. "There's this boy..."

_Meanwhile in Zoro's car._

Zoro was in his car on the way to the gym. He felt bad for leaving without telling Nami, and that was worrying him. He never felt that way before. Normally when he did things like this, he just left and shrugged off any criticisms he received when he inevitably returned. But this feeling was new to him. He deduced that there was simply something different about Nami. He just couldn't figure out what it was yet. So again, he swept his worries away. He had to train more for the upcoming fencing tournament.

"Aah so that's how it is" Nojiko said.

"Mhmm" Nami confirmed.

"And you even volunteered to help him pay his rent? Nami, that's not like you" Nojiko stated, not sounding the least bit worried despite Nami's un-Nami -ish behavior.

"Yeah…" It suddenly occurred to Nami just how right Nojiko was.

"Well hey, don't let it bother you. I have to go. It's been nice talking to you, and take care!"

"Mhmm. I will…" Nami said, still lost in thought. Nojiko hung up the phone. She looked at the clock. Noticing how long she'd been talking with Nojiko, Nami went to go cook something for herself and Zoro, figuring that he'd be back at some point.

Zoro ascended the steps leading up to their apartment. He entered, and the heavenly aroma of food assaulted his nose. A familiar voice called. "Zoro? Is that you? Come here" Nami yelled. Zoro obeyed, leisurely walking into the kitchen. The woman had donned an apron and was stirring a pot of stew. She turned to him, smiled, and with a resounding _THWACK!_, she hit Zoro on the head with a wooden spoon.

"OUCH!" Zoro yelled, clutching his head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"FOR LEAVING WITHOUT A TRACE AND NOT TELLING ME!" Nami yelled back.

"Ugh. Women," Zoro said under his breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Nami waved the spoon menacingly.

"Nothing. Just that women are a pain"

Nami swung again, hitting him where she did before. "Wanna say that again?" Nami smiled pleasantly.

"No thanks" Zoro said, rubbing the smarting bruise on his head. And with that, Zoro left the kitchen.

When Nami finished making the stew, she served it into two bowls and went to the living room to look for Zoro. Lo and behold, there Zoro was, on the floor doing push-ups. Noticing her, he sat up. She outstretched her arm, gesturing for him to take the bowl. Once again, he obeyed, getting up completely and walking over to receive his dinner. "Thanks" he muttered, and found a seat on the couch. Nami followed and sat down as well, tucking her legs under her slender frame. "Why were you doing push-ups?" Nami asked.

"Training" Zoro replied, as if that should've answered everything Nami wanted to know.

"Why?" she pressed on.

"Upcoming tournament and the Olympics" he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh" she replied. Then she realized what the green-haired man just said. "THE OLYMPICS?!" her jaw hit the floor.

"Yup" he said nonchalantly, as if he hadn't just mentioned the most prestigious, well-known sporting event in the world.

"You're going to be in the Olympics?"

"I hope so. Trying to bring One Piece University there as a fencer."

"Does that mean you're head of the team?"

"Sure does. Although it's not really a team."

"Wow" Nami was awestruck. This lazy guy? Representing One Piece U at the Olympics? She sat there in silence. The duo continued to eat in silence. Zoro broke the quietness that had befallen them. "This is pretty good, Nami" he said. Nami's heart was a-flutter. He had called her by name, something he hadn't yet done. Not only that, but he complimented her cooking. "T-Thanks" Nami replied, hardly containing her joy. Later that night, as Nami lay in bed, reliving the moment when Zoro complimented her, she contemplated why she had felt so happy. After a forever of quiet thinking in the darkness, she eventually drifted off to sleep, still lacking an answer to the question she desperately wanted an answer to. What did she feel around him? Why was he different?

* * *

**There it is, in all its Chapter 3ness. Hope you enjoy! I have no clue what the next chapter will be about. So... I guess... yeah? Anywho, I had fun with this chapter, and sorry for all the dialogue. Lots of conversational parts. - I'll try to avoid that. See you all next week.**


	4. Chapter 4: An Invitation

**Welp. Here it is. Chapter 4 in all its glory. I've been a bit lazy with updating, but I really have absolutely NO IDEA of where to go with this fic. I have ideas, but I wanted one more chapter to get into it before I actually add some variation and events to the story. I also changed the fic summary because I read it over and it convinced me that I have almost no command over the English language. Anyway. Here it is!**

* * *

When Nami opened the door to their apartment, she wasn't surprised to see that Zoro was absent. She had gotten used to him leaving and returning at random, sometimes very late at night. Nevertheless, she made her way to the kitchen and began concocting some rice and curry for dinner. She absentmindedly worked, reenacting the motions that her mother Bellemare had taught her years ago. As she cooked, she thought about her new life. In just a month or two, she had made Zoro's humble abode hers as well. Looking back to when she proposed living with him, she was a bit embarrassed about how rude she had been. On the other hand, Zoro was a pretty straight-forward guy, and he made it clear that there was no need to be formal with him.

She was loathe to admit it, she was very grateful for his presence. When he was gone, Nami was a little lonely, but she kept those thoughts of admiration for him locked deep within her mind. They were even, as far as she was concerned. He gave her a place to stay and to call home, and she helped him with his rent. She had gotten a job at the Sweetheart bakery, and she made enough money to finish off the rent Zoro couldn't afford. He worked the register at a local fast-food joint. The pay would've satisfied a fifteen year-old, but it was only about 80% of what Zoro needed to pay his monthly rent.

Nami was snapped out of her thoughts by the hot smell of burning curry. She grabbed a hand towel and started waving it in front of her to blow the steam away, and she turned down the dial on the stove. She set a number on the stove's built-in timer. Now she just had to wait while the flavors in the curry mixed and mingled with each other in the stainless-steel pot.

Speaking of mixing and mingling, it occurred to Nami that she wasn't introduced to any of Zoro's friends. Then again, he wasn't the kind of guy to "waste" his time being social. She had asked him several times to go shopping with her, but he'd only gone a few times when Nami begged him to. He preferred to stay at the apartment and lift giant weights or to go to the gym instead. She was still new to this life, but she wanted to make friends if her stay with Zoro was going to last long (and she intended it to). So later that night, when Zoro inevitably came home, she would ask him about his social life (or the lack there of).

Just then, the timer went of. Time for dinner. Nami filled the left side of her plate with rice, and the other side with curry, taking a moderate portion, and yet still leaving enough for Zoro. Then (speak of the devil), Zoro walked in the door.

"Hey, Zoro. Where were you this time?" the orange-haired beauty inquired.

"At Mihawk's. Practicing as per usual." he replied.

"There's some curry and rice on the stove for you" she changed the subject, content with his answer.

"Thanks" Zoro said nonchalantly, and made his way to the kitchen.

_"Now's my chance"_ Nami thought. Just as she was about to ask him about his friends, he called to her from the kitchen.

"Oi! Nami! We've been invited to my friend's house for dinner next Saturday night. You up for it?" he asked. Nami couldn't believe it. He had just answered her question without her even having to ask.

"Y-Yeah, the bakery closes early on Saturdays!" Nami proclaimed excitedly. "Where does he or she live?"

"He lives a couple doors down with his girlfriend. Another friend of mine is also going with his girlfriend. They live together in the next apartment complex over." the green-haired man explained. Suddenly, Nami felt a pang of uneasy excitement. It was basically a triple date, except for the fact that she and Zoro weren't an item. Then a thought came to her. She just considered the gathering a triple date. Was that the answer to her question? _Nami...Nami..._Why did she feel safe and happy when around him, despite how he was a bit of a moron sometimes, and despite how he wasn't even in the apartment with her half the time, she felt warm and fuzzy when he was there, and when he was gone, it was like a part of her was missing. _Nami...Nami...Nami, oi, Nami..._Had this whole idea of a "triple date thingy" really confirmed it? Did she have feelings for a man she didn't even really know much about? _Nami! _Her train of thought was broken by Zoro, who had joined her on the living room couch. He was calling her name. "Huh...?" Nami asked, still dazed.

"I said," Zoro began, "it isn't anything big and fancy, so don't worry about buying something nice. And thank you for the meal. It was delicious as usual. I'm going to bed." he said, then sauntered off towards the bathroom. Nami smiled as he paid her his usual compliment about her cooking. She could tell he didn't pay people compliments often, and he only did so if he meant it. She glanced at the clock on the TV. 10:52. She leaned back and smiled to herself. Then Nami got up and headed off to bed. What would next Saturday bring?

* * *

**There it is. I hope it wasn't too full of fluff. I tried my best to make it good, considering I had no ideas for this chapter. Chapter 5 will be the "triple date" ;) As usual, leave constructive criticisms in a review, and tell me how I did, and what I can maybe improve on. Zoro is the main character of the fic, and I've been doing a lot of Nami's PoV. Next chapter will be all Zoro's PoV in the effort of making the fic summary semi-relevant. Hope you enjoyed! Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Havin' Such a Good Time

**So here it is, much later than I had hoped. I'm sorry for the delay, really, I am. Schooled started a few days after I posted Chapter 4, and since then I've been busy with music, school work, the Yearbook, and our Drama Club's Fall production. I've been working on this chapter during the weekends, but I didn't want to try to finish it in one day so that it wouldn't seem rushed. I have an idea about what Chapter 6 will be like, and it'll be shorter than this. Chapter 7, I will try to make about the same length as this one. Chapter 8, as well. Anywho, here it is. Chapter 5 here for your viewing pleasure.**

* * *

Zoro sat on the couch, arms crossed, with a look of annoyance on his face.

_"I told her to dress casually, yet she's been alternating between the bedroom and the bathroom for thirty minutes now"_ he thought. "Oi! Nami! You almost done?" he called.

"You asked 2 minutes ago! Yes, I'm almost done! Just give me a second!" she replied haughtily.

"Well I asked twenty minutes ago too, but you said the same thing then!" he argued back, getting tired of the same response over and over. "You're taking too…" he started, when Nami emerged from the hall. She had not dressed casually by any means, but her attire wasn't particularly fancy either.

She wore an ankle-length cerulean skirt with ruffles and a simple yellow t-shirt. Her shoes were the same color as her shirt. The color scheme reminded Zoro of fond memories of the beach from his childhood. Her hair was up in a bun, and she had small hoop earrings in. She was elegant, but her clothes could definitely be worn in public without imposing the sense that she was wealthy.

"…long…" he finally finished.

"Do I look alright?" she asked innocently, winking at Zoro. The green-haired man stuttered, then simply replied "Let's go." The pair headed for the door. _"I should compliment her…" _Zoro thought. "Y…You do look good, by the way" he stated awkwardly. He watched in silence as she looked away shyly, blushing profusely, taken off-guard by his comment. "T…Thank you" she said "Don't I look this nice every day?" she asked coyly, quickly recovering from embarrassment. "Only after ten" he answered. She had a habit of waking up at 7, and then only showering and fixing her hair at about ten o'clock. Until then, her hair was a frizzy mess and she looked weary.

After they made it through the door into the hallway, Zoro turned right, and Nami turned left. "Hey, Zoro," he heard her call. When he turned, she had her hands on her hips "Jeez," she began "the room is only two doors down and you're already lost?" she half-asked-half-taunted. Before he could respond, she had grabbed his hand and was leading him down the hall. They got there in a matter of seconds. Nami looped her arm through Zoro's causing him to blush slightly. Then she knocked on the door. Before long, it opened.

In the doorway stood a man dressed in a suit. He had blond hair that covered one eye, and an unusually curly eyebrow. A cigarette dangled from his lips. He immediately kneeled down and took Nami's hand in his own. "Hey love cook, it's been awhile," Zoro retorted.

"Likewise, marimo, and I see you've brought a rather beautiful lady along with you." The man replied. Just then, a girl put her hand on Sanji's shoulder. "I'm right here, you know." She stated matter-of-factly.

Sanji immediately stood up next to the girl. He put his arm around her shoulder and she wrapped hers around his torso. She had glinting eyes full of mirth, and aqua-blue hair that was tied back in a ponytail that reached down to her waist.

"My apologies, Vivi-chan," Sanji said, winking at her.

Vivi just rolled her eyes at him flirtatiously and smiled. "Anywho," Sanji started, "I just put the cake in. It'll be ready by the time we're done with dinner." Zoro turned to Nami. "He's a great chef, even if he is just a Curly Kid" Zoro explained.

"Well at least I don't spend all day training and collecting dust, you damned ancient treasure!" the cook replied ferociously. An argument broke out and after a few seconds they were punching and kicking. Vivi beckoned Nami past the quarrel. "They're good friends, despite…that" she gestured to the brawl indiscriminately. She reached out her hand. "I'm Vivi. Nice to meet you!" she formerly introduced herself. Nami happily took Vivi's hand and shook it. "It's Nami" the red-head replied with a smile. "Should we do anything about them?" Nami inquired. Zoro and Sanji were still wrestling.

"Yeah. It'll go on for weeks if we don't." The two girls walked over and grabbed their respective roommates by the collar and dragged them in opposite directions. They both scrambled to get one last punch in, and they simultaneously crossed their arms and pouted like a child who was denied something he wanted. "We just can't leave you two alone" Nami said. Vivi just giggled and nodded in agreement. They all sat down around the coffee table, Zoro and Nami sharing a couch.

The room was brightly colored. The walls were a blue that was just a tad darker than Vivi's hair. The molding was a dandelion yellow and the floors were white tile with a few scattered rugs that were royal blue in color. Despite their sharp color, the carpets were obviously quite old. They no longer had the softness they no doubt possessed in their newer state. The walls were decorated with small rectangular pictures of the beach, sail boats, and Sanji together with Vivi vacationing if in various places.

The inevitable small talk began while Sanji was in the kitchen making more food. Nami learned that Vivi's father was rich, and she was studying foreign policy as her major. Sanji wanted to be a chef, obviously. Nami just got done explaining that she wanted to major in business when there were four rapid-fire knocks on the door. Nami could've sworn that a fifth one would have knocked the hinges out of the wall. "Ah, that must be Luffy!" Sanji called from the kitchen. Zoro got up to answer the door. As soon as he did, a young man flew in yelling "FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDD!". Seconds later, a tall, elegant looking woman entered. She had deep blue eyes, jet-black hair, and beauty to spare. She was the exact opposite of Luffy. "Hey there Robin. I see Luffy is as energetic as usual" Zoro greeted her.

"As always" she replied, and then smiled sweetly. "I take it he's already in the kitchen?" Just then, there was a clatter, followed by Sanji yelling at Luffy that it'd be ready soon, and Luffy whining about how hungry he was.

"Is he always like that?" Nami asked to no one in particular. Everyone turned to her and nodded in unison, and said that he was a total idiot in perfect unison. "Yes, he is simple-minded, energetic, and an idiot, but he's MY idiot." Robin thought out loud, eliciting an 'AWWWW' from Vivi.

"I don't know how you do it, Robin." Zoro said.

"Do what?" She asked, still smiling.

"How do you live with him? You guys are polar opposites." Zoro replied bluntly.

"But Zoro-kun! That's why I love him!" Robin answered, causing Vivi to let out another 'aawwww'. Zoro opened his mouth to reply, then thought better and smiled. Then Robin noticed Nami. "Oh, my apologies. How rude I've been! I don't believe we've met." Robin gracefully approached Nami. "Hi, I'm Nami. It's nice to meet you" Nami said enthusiastically.

"Hello, my name is Robin. Nico Robin. So I take it you're the one Zoro-kun has told us so much about."

"I guess that'd be me!" stated Nami, slightly taken aback. Zoro had talked about her? With his friends? Nami looked at Zoro, still by the door. He blushed a little, looked at his feet, and scratched his neck awkwardly. Sanji then appeared from the kitchen. "Hello Robin-chan. It's nice to see you again"

"You as well, Cook-san" she replied.

"Shall we relocate to the dining room?" Sanji suggested. "Dinner is almost ready." They all lazily made their way to the dining room table. There was a glass chandelier above it, and a nice linen table cloth. The whole apartment seemed big to Nami, who was gazing in wonder at the use Sanji and Vivi made out of the small space. They quickly realized that Luffy was duct taped to one of the chairs. "Robin!" he whined. "Sanji tied me up again!"

"That's what you get for interrupting him while he was cooking" Robin lightly scolded.

"I'm sorry; his food is really good though. Can you please untie me?"

"Of course, Luffy" the beauty giggled.

"Yay! Food! Food…" Luffy began chanting as Robin removed the tape from his person, releasing his arms and allowing him to stand up. Zoro noticed Nami giggling to herself and smiled. He normally wasn't pleased just because people around him were happy. That's not to say he didn't enjoy himself on nights such as these. He did, but he was made even happier knowing that Nami was enjoying herself and making friends with the others. She noticed him and looked him in the eye. He simply flashed her a toothy grin and gestured for her to sit down. He sat next to her, causing her to smile and redden slightly, but no one could tell because they were off having their own laughs with each other. Then Sanji came from the kitchen carrying six dishes that were all balanced precariously on his arms. One was even on his head. Vivi got up to help him. "I hope you all enjoy! I made tonight's dinner especially grand. Bon appetite!" He shouted happily as he set down the plates. Everyone was seated next to their respective roommates. Sanji sat at the head of the table, with Vivi to his left. Next to her was Luffy, who gobbled up his food noisily, complimenting the chef's cooking through cheeks that were stuffed to an abnormal size with food. Seated next to him was Robin at the end of the table opposite Sanji. She even ate elegantly, staring at Luffy all the while, and smiling lightly. Her manners were impeccable. On Robin's left was Nami, who was eating happily, enjoying the divine gift that was Sanji's cooking. It was her first time eating his food. Next to the red-head was Zoro, who had Sanji on his left. Zoro was eating and drinking, while complimenting Sanji on his culinary skills. It was the only thing Zoro would compliment him for. Everyone except for Luffy was looking intently at Nami's face. They all knew she had never had Sanji's food, and they were amused by the pleasured and surprised faces she made.

After everyone had enjoyed seconds and thirds and nineteenths (in Luffy's case), it truly became a party. They all drank and Luffy got up on the table and danced around with chopsticks in his mouth, making him resemble a strangely hyper walrus. Everyone laughed and had a good time. Zoro and Nami both got a little drunk. Robin had Champaign and smiled at everyone, especially Luffy when he did some silly thing. Sanji held hands with Vivi, who was laughing hysterically, at the end of the table, calmly smoking a cigarette and smiling contently.

Sanji insisted that he could do it himself, but everyone pitched in to clean up the table and help him wrap whatever food was left. Then, they all gathered in the living room and sat in the couches around the coffee table to watch a movie. Luffy and Robin sat on one couch. Robin was resting her head on Luffy's shoulder. Vivi and Sanji sat on another. They were holding hands with virtually no space between them. Zoro and Nami sat on the third couch. Zoro had leaned back and his arms were outstretched so that they were fully extended along the back of the couch. His right arm was on the back of the couch behind Nami. The red-head herself would've tucked her legs up under her, but she was wearing a skirt, so she made herself comfortable simply by leaning back all the way and resting her arms in her lap. Then the movie began. Vivi had gotten up to turn the lights off. The television was the only source of illumination. It was a horror movie. Everyone had already seen the movie about a dozen times, but Nami, Luffy, and Vivi still recoiled and yelled in fright whenever there was a jump scare. Robin was content next to Luffy. She simply smiled the same sweet smile. Zoro and Sanji laughed when the main character's twenty-three year old son was brutally murdered. Two fire axes had his arms pinned to the floor boards of the loft of a barn. Then the barn was set ablaze. When this happened, Luffy covered his eyes; Vivi ducked into Sanji's chest and closed her eyes. Nami did the same to Zoro. He blushed a little. Little did he know that she blushed too.

When the movie was over, Zoro looked over to find that Nami had fallen asleep. He was shocked that the screaming from Luffy, Vivi, and the movie hadn't woken her up. She was scared too, but not too scared to fall asleep, apparently. The movie signified the end of the dinner party. Everyone had a good time. They had all laughed, and ate, and made merry. Robin and Luffy were the first to leave. Robin had her arm laced through his, and Luffy happily marched along, patting his stomach with his free hand, making comments about how good the meal had been. Shortly after, Zoro got up to leave. Nami was still asleep, so he picked her sleeping figure up, careful not to wake her. Sanji and Vivi just watched from the kitchen. They said good-bye. Sanji held the door for Zoro. Zoro thanked the blond man, and then walked off. Sanji reminded him that his apartment was the other way, and Zoro was surprised that Sanji didn't make a joke about his poor sense of direction. So Zoro said good night to the couple and got to his and Nami's room. After about ten minutes of fidgeting and meticulous searching, he got his room key and got inside. He walked to the bedroom, laid Nami down, and went to leave. Before doing so, however, he turned around and stared at Nami's sleeping face, commenting silently that she was adorable. He looked at her the same way a father would to his sleeping baby daughter, then he turned the lights off and went to get ready for bed.

Nami stirred, but quickly fell back to sleep with a smile on her face. It was easy to tell who she was dreaming about. Meanwhile, back in Sanji and Vivi's room, the couple was getting ready for bed. Sanji had changed into sweat pants and shed his shirt. Vivi was wearing fuzzy warm pajamas. "Oi, Vivi" Sanji began

"Yes, dear?" she answered.

"Green and orange go well together, don't they" he said nonchalantly. Vivi giggled.

"Yes, I do think they go rather well together." She answered, fully understanding his meaning.

**And thus, the dinner party chapter is finished. I hope I did well, and please leave any constructive criticism you have for me in a review. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
